


Another break in the chain

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has fallen in battle, Fili is to be king. Kili wakes to find his uncle has parished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another break in the chain

**Author's Note:**

> Mûmakil - Oliphaunt

It had been days since the battle ended, days that Kili had laid in a bed dead to the world around him, there was a high chance he was not supposed to have survived this at all but he had as much as his mother and brother—their new King—worried that he wouldn’t wake again. An arrow had come dangerously close to his heart, another two coming close to piercing several of his internal organs, but it was obvious that someone had been watching over him. 

For the first in what felt like forever to the elder, Kili moved on his own a sound leaving the darker that could only be described as dull pain. “Kili…?” the elder couldn’t help the excitement in his voice at his brother’s movement, leaving his side for only a moment to instruct one of the few dwarf women wandering about to fetch their mother, he returned to brush a bit of hair from the younger’s forehead. “Kili… please… need y’t’ wake up for me…” his voice was low, meant just for Kili and no one else. 

Hurried footsteps drew his attention from his brother to look up as their mother hurried in, perching herself on the side of Kili’s bed and brushing her hand over his face. “Wha’ happened?” she looked up at her eldest son, unable to keep the sheer hope from shining in her eyes. 

“Moved on his own… I panicked a wee bit… S’the first time he’s moved in days… I didn’ know wha’ else t’ do…” to say that Fili was a mess was an understatement, the now King Under the Mountain was dreading the possibility of losing his brother, not after everything else that they had lost. Dis put her hand on Fili’s arm, “Don’ fret so much” she gave him a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to the darker of her children. 

“Jus’ want him t’ wake up, mum…” he admitted quietly, his hand moving over his brother’s arm trying to coax him out of his unconscious state, needing him more than ever now. 

“Y’should listen t’yer mother…” a hoarse voice broke the tension in the room, snapping both their attentions to the supposed unconscious dwarf himself. “She’s smarter than y’are” he added with a bit of a smirk at the surprised looks on their faces. His mother pitched forward all to quickly, wrapping her arms around him and kissing over his face. “Yer so lucky y’woke up, was goin’ t’ kick yer arse” she laughed a bit. 

Fili, having suffered his own injuries in battle, moved a bit slower to latch onto his brother. “Scared t’ shite outta me, y’twat” he breathed into Kili’s neck trying not to jostle him too much, “How y’feelin’?” it was a dumb question but it was one that Fili felt necessary to ask. 

“Like I go’ run over by a Mûmakil” he snorted a bit, but soon brown eyes flicked between his mother and brother, it wasn’t hard to see that he wasn’t being told something, shifting carefully to sit up making sure not to pull his wounds open. “How’s Thorin?” he could remember his uncle being gravely injured in the battle, protecting him being the reason that Kili found himself in the position that he was in now. Dis looked to the bed to keep her youngest son from seeing the tears that welled up at his question, the lighter dwarf putting his hand on his mother’s shoulder in an attempt to offer her some form of comfort. 

“He… He didn’t survive his wounds, Kili…” Fili stated, not sure how his brother would react to the death of someone he looked up to so much. The younger didn’t say anything, just stared at the bed for a long moment trying to process that Thorin was no longer with them. Kili had idolized the man, painted him in his mind as invincible, nothing could break Thorin Oakenshield… but here he was being told that his uncle had succumb to his wounds and left them. 

“No… can’ be…” he muttered finally, looking to his mother to tell him that it was a lie, that Fili was just joking—as cruel a joke as it would have been—but the tears that shone back at him in her eyes only had his heart sinking to his stomach. Tears built up as he dropped his head to his chest, chin pressing against his sternum as Dis moved and wrapped her arms around him, Fili following suit not just for his brother but his mother as well.


End file.
